Weapons (e.g., firearms, air rifles, spearguns, etc.) are often actuated via a trigger. When the trigger is moved with respect to a body of the weapon (e.g., squeezed by a finger toward a hand grip), potential energy (e.g. chemical and/or kinetic) stored in the weapon is released (e.g., fired) to propel a projectile away from the weapon.
Access to weapons is often needed quickly; however, when a weapon is not in use, access to the weapon is optimally restricted to authorized adults. To prevent unauthorized users (e.g., children) from actuating (e.g., firing) the weapon, a weapon lock is often engaged with the trigger. Known weapon locks are often paired with a key or other device to remove the weapon lock from a weapon, but are not otherwise resistant to disengagement (e.g., child-resistant). Thus, quick access to the weapon by an authorized user is hindered. Additionally, known weapon locks allow trigger movement (e.g., trigger wiggle) which may lead to discharge of the weapon even when locked.